


The rythym of our souls

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: “It’s you.” The CEO remarked, pulling Kara out of her reverie. “I’ve been searching for you my entire life.”Kara realized then that the gorgeous brunette standing in front of her, with flawless porcelain skin, full lips and dazzling forest green eyes, was her soulmate.AKA a collection of soulmate au one-shots, drabbles and tumblr prompt fills
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 80
Kudos: 641





	1. Unloose the beauty of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://writershapeholeonthedoor.tumblr.com/post/613968982747348992/prompts) prompt fill: Seeing only in the color of your soulmate's eyes until you meet them.
> 
> The rating may go up in the future.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_Green._

The first memory Kara could remember was the color green. Vibrant and energetic. Comforting in ways that she couldn’t describe, but consistent and pure.

“The color that you see in will reflect in the eyes of your soulmate. Once you meet them, then you will begin to see all other hues.” Her mother had explained one evening when she learned that there were other colors. It had instilled hope in Kara that there was someone out there who was meant for her and that their eyes would light up Kara’s world.

As the years passed, Kara’s eagerness in meeting her soulmate had dimmed. Many of her friends had found their destined loves, including her sister, but Kara remained alone.

She became a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media when she graduated college and the job afforded her a comfortable lifestyle. Her days usually comprised of working, karaoke and games nights with her friends, or watching her niece.

Ever present was the green hue that her life had been painted in and she slowly began to accept the fact that she may never meet her soulmate.

One morning, she was called into her boss’s office. Cat Grant had assigned her to do a report that she felt completely intimidated by, and anxiety gnawed its way inside her for several hours afterwards.

“I want you to interview Lena Luthor. She has recently moved here from Metropolis and has taken over her brother’s company since he was arrested. Your appointment is at 2 pm.”

“I-uh, I don’t know if-“

“I’m sorry, did it sound like I was asking you Keira?” Cat asked mockingly then turned her attention to her computer signaling she was done talking.

Kara turned on her heel and went to her office to prepare for the interview. She spent hours researching the young Luthor, impressed by the amount of degrees she had accumulated and the projects she was working on. The heiress also seemed determined to change the direction of LuthorCorp and was in the process of renaming the company.

The reporter found herself intrigued by this woman, and as she stepped out of her car and took in the skyscraper that bared the Luthor name, she became aware that she was interviewing the closest thing to royalty she would ever be.

As she entered the lobby, she was greeted by a security guard who kindly asked for identification. Once she explained who she was, the guard pointed her to an elevator and told her to take it to the top floor. Butterflies danced in her stomach as she rode up and she forced herself to take several deep breaths to calm herself.

The elevator dinged when she reached her destination and she stepped out slowly, noticing that she was a few minutes early. She spotted the receptionist’s desk and walked over to it. The young woman seated there greeted her with a warm smile. “Hi, Miss Danvers I assume?”

“Yes.” Kara confirmed.

“You can have a seat, Miss Luthor will be with you shortly.”

Kara sat down and found herself counting the minutes to two. Her mind was racing as she fiddled nervously with her glasses. She pulled out the list of questions she had planned to ask the heiress just to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything important when the front desk phone rang and distracted her.

“Yes Miss Luthor, she’s here.”

The receptionist motioned for Kara to go through the two massive doors leading into the CEO’s office. Kara’s heart thudded the entire way and she tried to collect her nerves.

_She’s just a woman. A brilliant, rich woman, but a woman, nonetheless._

Kara placed a hand on the handle and opened the door.

Through the green tint, Kara could make out what was an immaculate office and standing in the middle of it was Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor, who was looking at her as if she had seen a ghost.

“M-Miss Luthor…” Kara trailed off as she took a step closer. “I’m-“

And then it happened.

First, a flash of color, then as Kara took another step, the green hue faded away into a multitude of bold tones. She looked around the office, astounded at the marbled floors and ivory walls surrounding her. Then her attention was drawn to the large windows that showed her the brilliant blue of the sky and the gold beaming beauty of the sun.

“It’s you.” The CEO remarked, pulling Kara out of her reverie. “I’ve been searching for you my entire life.”

Kara realized then that the gorgeous brunette standing in front of her, with flawless porcelain skin, full lips and dazzling forest green eyes, was her soulmate.

Lena looked at her with the same fascination, and Kara closed the distance between them. Words failed her and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Tears welled up in her eyes as Lena’s hand cupped her tanned cheek and she brushed a stray tear away with her thumb.

“Lena…” Kara choked out and she watched the heiress blink away her own tears.

“Yes.”

“I’ve found you.” She breathed, “finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	2. Dar-Essa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tattoo that appears suddenly on someone's skin becomes more intricate and complex when they interact with their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light nudity and sensuality
> 
> [insp.](https://writershapeholeonthedoor.tumblr.com/post/613968982747348992/prompts)

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It was Veronica who pointed out to Lena that a tattoo of a unique flower had appeared in the center of her back. For years Lena had disregarded the myths surrounding the appearance of sudden tattoos that were neither requested nor desired by the owner. This time however, she found herself intrigued.

Veronica sat on Lena’s bed and traced the elegant lines of the tattoo with her finger, “You know what this means right?” She questioned the young luthor angrily.

“I supposed that I have a soul mate.” Lena replied oblivious to the anger in Veronica’s voice. 

“Yeah, and that means you and I have to break up.”

Lena turned immediately to face her girlfriend and saw the jealous rage etched in her exotic features. “What the hell do you mean break up?”

“Lena, I refuse to be with you when you could meet the person you’re destined to be with at anytime and then I would be left to heal my broken heart alone.” Veronica explained shakily. She looked away from Lena’s watering eyes, determined in her decision.

“Veronica…you can’t just leave me…we were planning to attend the same college together.” Lena said desperately as she watched her girlfriend stand and make her way to the door.

“What you and I had Lena, i’ll never forget. But trust me, it would’ve never been enough for you.” Veronica departed with those words, and they haunted Lena for years. 

As an adult, Lena had tried to date people to fill the void of loneliness. Some were ok with keeping things casual once she revealed that she had the mythical tattoo and others avoided her like the plague. Either way she was never able to receive the love she was starved for and resigned herself to working and making a name for herself.

She did just that by becoming a world-renowned scientist in her own right without the backing and prestige of her last name. She founded her own company and was focused on finding a cure for cancer and Alzheimers when her life became forever changed.

Sam Arias, both her best friend and fellow scientist had convinced Lena that she needed to join the team for happy hour at a molecular mixology bar that had just opened in National City. Lena was loathed to admit that mixing science and cocktails was intriguing to her and decided to humor Sam by accepting the invitation.

Lena was well known for her fashion sense. Her closet was full of clothes from top designers and her suits were custom made to fit every curve and swell of her body creating a devastating impression whenever she went somewhere. She decided on a top that showed off her ample cleavage, pants that complimented her ass and stilettos. She texted sam on her way out just to make sure she had the right club name.  
  
**Lena (6:30 pm): What was the name of the bar again?**

**Sam (6:33 pm): Dar-Essa, everyone should be there by 7, don’t be late.**

**Lena (6:38 pm) I am never late.**  
  
A few minutes later after the CEO was satisfied with her look, she called her driver and headed to the bar. She arrived on time, much to the delight of Sam and her colleagues and they were seated in a plush booth in the back with views of the entire bar.

As light chatter filled the air, Lena found herself taking in the atmosphere. It was a bit crowded, and the lighting was low, creating an intimate ambience. There were unique carvings along the walls that looked similar to languages of ancient civilizations but not quite their equal. Then she noticed something that took her breath away.

In the corner of the bar, standing tall and proud was a mirror image of the flower on her back.  
It’s petals were pink and it sprouted from a green vine that looked like it was rooted in the earth. Lena lost track of how long she had stared at it until the waiter came to take their orders.

The CEO realized she hadn’t even looked at the menu and had meant to say that to the waiter when he interrupted her. “I’m sorry Miss Luthor but your cocktail has already been selected.”

Lena raised an eyebrow that caused the waiter to swallow nervously. “Oh? Tell me darling, who has selected for me? “She challenged and the waiter stepped back immediately and pointed to a tall, gorgeous woman making drinks at the bar.

“H-her.” He managed to reply but Lena couldn’t hear anything over the pounding of her heart as her eyes locked with the blonde’s. She offered Lena a brief smile and a wink before returning to her work.

The waiter finished taking everyone’s orders and then left to put it in.

Lena was still staring at the blonde when Sam waved a hand in front of her face pulling her out of her thoughts. “Hello, earth to Lena.”

“I-I’m here.” Lena finally replied then turned to take a sip of water. She faced Sam as she lowered the glass back to the table. “Sam, who is that woman?” She inquired motioning with her head towards the bar.

Sam chuckled knowingly, “That is Kara Zor-El and she is the bar’s owner…” She trailed off and leaned in towards Lena’s ear. “She’s also an alien from the planet Krypton.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as she continued watching the owner and her smooth movements as she interacted with the occupants on the stools surrounding the bar area, explaining the process of molecular mixology with passion before return to her station and producing delicious looking cocktails.

Lena wondered which of them had she selected for her.

The waiter returned moments later with her colleague’s drinks and he informed Lena that hers would be ready in just a few minutes.

True to his word, the owner appeared at the table shortly after the waiter left holding what was the most delicious looking cocktail Lena had ever seen.

“Good evening all, I’m Kara Zor-El and this is my bar. I was told by my sister we had a special guest today and was particularly pleased to see Miss Luthor seated at one of my tables. I couldn’t pass up the chance to welcome you all properly.”

Her colleagues exploded at once in kudos, telling Kara how lovely the place was and how good the drinks were. Kara responded in kind before focusing her attention on Lena.

Her blue eyes were intense and striking as she set the cocktail down in front of Lena and met the brunette’s heated gaze. “Miss Luthor, I can’t tell you what an honor and privilege it is to have you here. I follow your work and keep up with the technological developments of your company. I think it’s amazing that you and your team are trying to cure cancer.

Lena smiled and extended a hand to the blonde. “Please call me Lena and thank you. I must say it’s been quite lovely to hear you explain your own work, you seem very passionate about your mixology process.”

Kara beamed and shook her hand softly, “Well, I’m passionate about science in general and who doesn’t love a good cocktail?” They both shared a laugh and Kara continued, “Take your drink for example, I’ve handcrafted it with peach extract, vodka and petals from the Dar-Essa flowers native to my planet that I seen you admiring earlier.”

Lena cheeks tinged pink as she realized she was being watched by this beautiful woman who shared her interests and stared at her like she had hung the moon. “Then I added cold smoke for your visual pleasure and dry ice to keep your drink cold and not watery.” She finished and released Lena’s hand slowly.

“I’m quite sure, I won’t just be pleased visually.” Lena replied suggestively, as she took a sip of the cocktail and bit her lip to keep from moaning embarrassingly. “It’s delicious.”

Kara grinned, blushing fiercely as she watched Lena drink her cocktail. She cleared her throat when she realized she had been staring shamelessly at the woman and decided now was as good a time as any to excuse herself. “Thanks Miss Luthor, I-I mean Lena. I should be heading back to the bar to make sure everything is going ok.” She said smoothly.

The CEO raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Of course, I hope to see you again before I leave.”

Kara winked again and headed back to her station.

When Lena turned around, all her colleague’s eyes were on her. Sam sat wide eyed as she watched Lena finish her cocktail nervously and laughed as she watched the young Luthor try unsuccessfully to avoid everyone’s stare.

“What?!” Lena demanded defensively and Sam leaned in and whispered. “With the way you two were flirting, maybe you should check your tattoo.”

Lena scoffed at the idea but as time passed and the alcohol settled in her system, she found herself wondering, what if?

_What if Kara was the one?_

Lena stood up and excused herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the knob and entered without knocking. As she stepped in, she was shocked to find Kara standing in front of the mirror about to take her top off. Their eyes met and Lena felt an electric pull towards this woman that she had never felt for anyone before. Kara looked at her so intensely that she wondered if the blonde could see into her soul.

“Did you come in here for the same reason I did?” Kara inquired, still holding Lena’s burning gaze in the mirror.

“Yes.” Lena turned, locking the door behind her and stepped further into the dimly lit room. “Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.” She demanded huskily and the blonde smirked, pulling off her shirt unabashedly and flushing slightly at the gasp that left Lena’s lips when she turned to face her.

“God, you’re perfect.” She whispered, her eyes raking over Kara’s exposed flesh. Her tanned skin looked as if the sun had been melted and poured over her muscles. The blonde’s breasts had been bare under her top and she had the most delicious set of abs Lena had ever seen.

Kara blushed under the CEO’S scrutiny and she turned her back to show her that tattoo that had been a constant companion of hers since her teen years. Before she left Krypton, her mother had told her the myth surrounding the appearance of a tattoo and over time, she had lost hope that she would ever actually find her soulmate.

_Until now._

“It started out as a single rose that appeared when I was about sixteen…” She said, gathering her hair over her shoulder and suppressing a shudder when Lena’s fingers trailed softly over the tattoo. “Well, it seems that the myth isn’t just a myth after all.” The brunette breathed against her neck as she traced the intricate designs now attached to the rose and spreading over the rippling muscles of Kara’s back.

Kara was finding it harder to breath as Lena touched her. She closed her eyes and lost herself to the sensations for a moment, relishing the feel of the woman’s soft fingers on her skin. Kara turned then and faced Lena, glancing down briefly at her full lips before meeting her emerald eyes. “Show me yours.” She requested in a breath whisper and Lena mimicked Kara’s earlier actions.

She pulled her shirt off and Kara couldn’t stop the low moan that left her at the sight. Pale soft skin, a long elegant neck and supple breasts cupped by a lacy black bra, filled her vision and caused her to sigh contentedly. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Lena’s cheeks heated and she turned around to hide her blush. “Thank you. My tattoo started out as a flower in the middle of my back when I was aged seventeen. I had never seen a flower like it, until today.” She explained and felt the heat radiating from the Kryptonian as Kara closed the distance between them.

“Dar-Essa…” Kara whispered, leaning into to press her lips to Lena’s back. The brunette bit her lip at the feel of soft kisses being littered all over her skin. Kara warm hands slid over it and she told her what she already knew. “It’s extended now to vines and leaves, swirling down your gorgeous back.”

Lena tipped her head back against Kara’s shoulder and met her eyes. “Kara.” She panted, and the blonde leaned down and crashed their lips together. Lena melted into it, their lips slid against one another’s in a soft desperate need for closeness and the brunette’s tongue slipped easily inside Kara’s mouth, igniting a burning desire within her. They kissed slow and deep, enjoying the feel of lips and tongue, only breaking apart for air.

“Come home with me.” Lena breathed against Kara’s lips and the blonde nodded eagerly. Lena made a mental note to not only thank Sam for getting her out of the house, but also helping her find her soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	3. Across your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds mysterious scars on her body and searches for the reasons behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/post/614593218666954752/soulmate-au-list) prompt #15: Your soulmate's scars appear on your body.
> 
> Warnings: There is some war depictions here which may be triggering and mentions of PTSD. Also brief sensuality.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The scars started to appear during the war in Afghanistan. Lena remembered coming home one night after class and finding a long vertical scar across her ribcage. She stared at it for a long time, at a complete loss for how it got there and decided she would see a doctor in the morning to check for any internal damage.

“This is very peculiar…” The doctor said as he examined the mark. “The scar would be the result of a stab wound, but you have no damage beneath the skin or internally.”

“So, what does mean?” Lena inquired as she dressed.

“Have you ever heard of the soulmate myth Miss Luthor?”

She had, in fact her mother had made it a habit throughout her life to dispel any hope Lena had in the myth.

“There’s no such thing as soulmates Lena. Either someone will love you or they will not. I don’t believe in fate or destiny. We are Luthors. We control our own lives and leave nothing up to the universe.” Lillian had answered in this manner whenever Lena questioned the rumors or myths regarding the appearance of markings that could not be explained.

However, Lillian’s answers had not squelched Lena’s curiosity or desire. She had read books about past Kings and Knights who had found their destined love through matching scars and marks and Lena never gave up on the possibility that someone was meant for her.

“You think that my soulmate was wounded and that’s the reason for the scar doctor?”

“I do. There really is no other explanation for the appearance of a scar unless you were wounded in a manner that the skin couldn’t heal properly. Your flesh has not been disturbed Lena. So maybe, the myth is the explanation.”

Throughout the years, and as the country remained at war, more marks appeared on Lena’s body. Bullet wound and shrapnel scars arose on her abdomen, back and shoulders, leading the young Luthor to believe her fated love was a soldier.

One drunken night, she revealed to her best friend Sam that she had the soulmate scars of legend and after she finished her medical degree, she planned to open a hospital for active military and war veterans to receive free health care as both gratitude for their service and a way for her to cross paths with the one she was destined for.

Lena decided to have the hospital built in National City where she relocated to after graduation. She went on to establish one of the best veteran hospitals in the country and invested fervently in offering the best psychiatric care for helping the soldiers return to their lives outside of warfare.

Dr. Eliza Danvers was a frequent visitor at the hospital. Due to her experience and knowledge of bio engineering, Lena consulted with her on developing new prosthetics that allowed the amputee to have better mobility and function with their devices and Eliza was always able to find willing volunteers for human trials.

Lena made it a habit of introducing herself to any soldier who volunteered. As she went over the roster one day for a new trial run, a name stood out above all the rest.

_Kara Danvers._

The brunette thought that it could be a coincidence as certain last names were very common in the states but to be sure, she asked Eliza if she knew the name. The older woman had brightened affectionately at the mention of it and she grinned as she told her. “That’s my daughter.”

Lena was shocked and intrigued to learn that not only did Eliza have children, but one of them was an amputee and could potentially be a soldier. “Was she in the military?” Lena asked curiously and Eliza nodded. “She’s a marine actually. She served for ten years but was wounded on her last tour and honorably discharged…” The scientist trailed off sadly as she continued. “A bomb went off in a building she and her unit were hiding in and she lost a leg trying to save people.”

Lena’s eyes widened as Eliza finished and she remembered the last scar that had appeared below her knee several months ago and she found herself shakily asking Eliza. “Which leg was it?”

“It was her left one. Such a shame too, Kara always had beautiful legs, strong and long.” The older woman continued rambling about her daughter, but Lena couldn’t hear the words over the beating of her heart.

When Lena got home, she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom for a long time, tracing the scars on her body and wondering about the stories behind them.

She wondered, if they were _Kara’s_ stories.

The next morning as Lena stopped at Noonan’s for her coffee she found herself a bit nervous, which was an unfamiliar feeling for her. She dismissed as anxiety regarding the trial itself and continued to the hospital. Upon her arrival she was greeted by Dr.Danvers who told her that Kara was the first to arrive out of the volunteers and she wanted to introduce them.

“I’ve told her quite a lot about you Lena and all you have done for veterans and your technological advancements and she’s quite eager to meet you.” Eliza said excitedly.

Lena sipped her coffee to calm her nerves as she turned into her lab to see a tall blonde woman looking through several glass lined rooms where her colleagues were working on different projects.

“Kara.” Eliza called out, getting the blonde’s attention. “This is Lena Luthor.”

The marine was dressed in combat boots, loose fitting camouflage pants and a brown grunt style USMC t-shirt that showed off her broad shoulders and muscular arms Kara’s long hair was pulled into a ponytail that curled against her back and her hand was extended as she greeted Lena with a breathtaking smile.

_My god, She’s beautiful._

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am. I’m Kara, though my mom already told you that.” The blonde said in a silvery tone.

Lena placed her hand into one of the biggest, strongest hands she had ever felt and noted how as she shook it, warm tingles raced up and down her spine. “Kara, the pleasure is all mine, and please call me Lena.” The brunette managed to say despite the lump in her throat.

The marine smiled warmly and met Lena’s gaze with her own piercing one and Lena fell into the oceanic blue of Kara’s eyes. “Lena.” The blonde breathed and for a moment all that existed was them, the hospital, the noise, even the lab, faded away.  
  
  
-  
Kara had never seen a woman so lovely in all her life. She wished her mother had prepared her for the beauty that encompassed Lena Luthor. Sure, she had looked her up on the internet, but the pictures did no justice to seeing the woman in person and the blonde found herself at a lost for words as she regarded her.

_And her eyes…_

_God._

They were hunter green. The color that Kara had craved to see the most when she was overseas. So much of her tours were spent in villages with little to no trees and she had missed the lush green forests that surrounded Midvale and were never far from National City.

Eliza cleared her throat as she watched the two women stare at each other for what felt like an eternity. Their hands were still clasped in what was supposed to be a handshake but seemed to have turned into a prolonged need to touch one another.

The women both jumped at the sound and finally broke their eye contact as well as their hold on the other’s hand. Lena blushed despite herself and Kara smiled in response to it, trying to keep her mind from wondering just how far that blush extended to.

“Well, now that we’ve been properly introduced, I believe we should begin prepping you for the trials, if you would follow me please.”

Kara sat atop a hospital bed in a cold operating room. It reminded her of the emergency surgery that had to be performed on her when she was in Baghdad. She was lain on a bed, just like this one, in a makeshift operating room on her military base. She remembered being in shock and voices overlapping one another. Her ears were ringing and every time she closed her eyes, she saw the faces of her unit and the terror etched in their features as they watched their fellow comrades be blown to pieces.

Kara had tried to save as many marines as she could that day, but another bomb went off in the building and she didn’t remember much after that. 

She faded in and out of consciousness for countless hours and when she woke up, her first conscious thought was she couldn’t feel her left leg.

When the blonde was sent home, she was grateful that her mother was a bioengineer and had already designed a leg prosthetic for Kara when she returned. It had helped her to become acclimated to life again.

Though it didn’t help the PTSD she had developed or the reoccurring nightmares she had. 

Those were things she hid from everyone, including her sister. Kara tried to distract herself as much as possible but there were days where all she could hear was the rapid fire of assault rifles and horrified screams.

“Kara?” 

The sound of her name pulled her out of her derailing train of thought. She hadn’t realized how fast her heart was beating or the sweat that now coated her palms. Lena stood by her side and a soft hand slid over hers.

“Was it a flashback?” The brunette asked cautiously, and Kara nodded the affirmative. Lena’s heart clenched at the confirmation. She had seen many veterans go through flashbacks and she knew the experience wasn’t pleasant. She squeezed Kara’s strong hand hoping it gave her some form of comfort and Kara met her eyes.

“We have an entire psych department dedicated to helping veterans recover not just physically but mentally. I can recommend one of our best therapists here if you’d like and whenever your ready.” Lena said softly, losing herself once again to the burning blue of the marine’s gaze.

Kara nodded idly and thought to herself Lena could probably persuade her to do anything. Therapy had always been an option that her mother would subtly hint at, but Kara was still uncomfortable with talking about her experiences in the war. With Lena though, it felt different.

“You could even, talk to me, if you wanted to.” The brunette said hesitantly, and Kara gave her a smile that seemed to brighten the room like it had been engulfed by the rays of the sun.

“I think I’d like all of the above Miss Luthor.” Kara beamed and Lena raised an elegant eyebrow. “Oops, I mean Lena.” She corrected bashfully and Lena chuckled.

“Good. I’ll introduce you to Dr.Olsen once we have finished the first test. Right now, I need you to lie back while I check your vitals.”

As Lena went through the process of checking Kara’s blood pressure and temperature, she couldn’t suppress the urge to see the woman’s body, to confirm that her strong attraction to the blonde wasn’t coincidental but destined.

“Kara, would you mind taking your shirt off so that I could make sure of your physical condition before we begin?”

The marine frowned for an instant and nodded hesitantly as she sat up and pulled her top off. “I honestly hate being unclothed in front of people, it’s makes me self aware of all the scars I have.” She said as she laid back against the bed and waited for Lena to finish examining her.

Lena felt her the air rush out of her lungs as she looked over Kara’s tanned skin. Just as she had suspected, the marine carried the same scars that she had become so familiar with on her own body. The blonde was all muscle where Lena was soft, and Kara’s abs seemed to have been cut from steel. Lena wanted to run her hand over them and trace every mark that littered the marine’s flesh.

So, she did, and Kara jumped from the contact. Lena’s hands were warm and soft on her scarred torso and she seemed fascinated by the scars she found there. Her fingers lingered on a particularly nasty stab wound right above Kara’s navel and she looked up to meet the blonde’s eyes.

“You’re just…magnificent.” Lena whispered softly and Kara was filled with the desire to kiss the pretty red lips of the gorgeous woman in front of her whose fingers were still tracing over the marks on her skin. “Kara, I want to show you something.”

The marine’s eyes widened as Lena removed her lab coat and began unbuttoning her shirt. Kara wanted to shield potential onlookers from viewing the perfection being revealed to her but found speech left her when Lena’s blouse hit the floor.

The brunette’s skin was pale and smooth like alabaster. Her neck was long and elegant leading down to a tantalizing display of collarbones, full breasts and a soft stomach that was marred by an array of jagged, vicious scars that mirrored her own.

It was a violent abstract painting across a perfect canvas.

Kara’s mind began working, trying to understand what she was seeing, what she felt inside, and what seemed impossible.

“H-how?” She asked finally, awe and confusion shone in her fixed gaze as Lena came closer. “Am I dreaming?” Kara questioned and the brunette took her hands in her own. “No Kara, you’re not dreaming, this is real. I’m real.” Lena placed the blonde’s hands on her body and they both shuddered at the contact.

“There was a legend, dating back to ancient times, about destined lovers having either marks or scars mirroring their soulmate’s. To this day, people across the universe, have inexplicable marks on their skin that they either ignore or try to research and when I started getting them, it brought back to mind the myths I had heard as a child.” Lena explained as Kara copied her actions from earlier tracing the bullet wounds and cuts that she knew intimately. “Soulmates.” Kara repeated and looked up to meet Lena’s heated gaze.

“I had heard of the legends, but I never thought that I would experience what it was like to have someone who completed my soul.” Kara said shakily, her eyes watering. “Never.”

“Kara…” Lena started, cupping the brunette’s cheek, holding back her own tears. “You have someone now. If you’ll have me.”

The marine’s answer was a kiss. 

A kiss that caused Lena’s brain to stop functioning, that narrowed her world down to the feel of Kara’s lips moving against hers. A kiss that caused a soft sigh of relief to emit from the blonde as Lena responded in kind and deepened it by slipping her tongue inside Kara’s warm mouth. They kissed and Lena felt like it stopped the world.

They broke apart several moments later, red faced and gasping for air. 

Kara grinned brightly and Lena couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her features. The marine held her tightly in her arms and pressed her forehead against Lena’s. “I have so much to tell you Lena.” She breathed. “So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	4. The crowns of violets and roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kingdoms of Thorul and Krypton form a marriage alliance that is honored by Princess Kara Zor-El and Lady Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com/post/614593218666954752/soulmate-au-list) prompt #3: You have the first words your soulmate says to you somewhere on your body (and vise versa).
> 
> As was mentioned in the summary, this is a six part Kingdom arranged marriage soulmate au. 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of violence.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Part one**

* * *

  
  
Earth had been divided by the Kingdoms of Krypton and Thorul for the last five hundred years. The Kryptonians came when their home planet was destroyed by an asteroid and had fought brutal battles with Thorul in the epic war of the worlds that was known throughout the galaxy. The war had lasted for thirty years and resulted in a stand still with the earth becoming divided into the two mighty kingdoms.

The ruling houses of Krypton had settled on a monarchy which gave total power to the royal house of El. Kings and Queens were selected by the high council and the order of succession dictated that the chosen ruler had the right to nominate a successor as heir to the throne.

Thorul was ruled by a dictatorship and a totalitarian government that only operated in the best interests of its leaders without a thought to its citizens. Taxes were high, supplies were expensive, and the people were laden with unrealistic requirements to dwell within the land. Many of them had left to find relief either on another planet or within the Kingdom of Krypton which allowed foreigners to live in the realm.

As a result, Thorul’s economy suffered and forced the leaders to engage in trade off world to replenish their resources. The deficit grew to great however, when the present leader’s son, Lex Luthor, took over the government due to his father’s chronic debilitating illness. Lex was obsessed with destroying the Kryptonian empire and depleted what remained of Thorul’s treasury to fund his development of nuclear weapons designed to annihilate all alien life on earth. The execution of his plans was never successful due to the disloyalty of his subjects after they found out what Lex intended to do and many of them turned traitor when General Zod, chief commander of the Kryptonian Army, offered a handsome reward for any details regarding Lex’s projects.

The General hated Thorul’s leaders and Lex’s madness gave him the necessary cause to declare war against the other empire. He sought approval from the high council and the King to begin preparations for an invasion, but they opted to reach out to Lex’s father, Lionel Luthor, in an attempt to come to peaceful terms without any blood being shed and the old leader agreed. Lionel’s response was for a member of the council and a representation of the King to meet at Luthor mansion to discuss a treaty and the King himself took the Leader’s invitation.

Zor-El, the reigning monarch of Krypton and a band of his elite warriors, rode into Thorul on horseback the next day, and entered the capital of the kingdom proud and regal. The people were in awe of the king as he graciously made his way through the Luthor estate and into the mansion without any injury or threat. His warriors remained loyally outside, prepared for anything to go astray at a moment’s notice and awaited the King’s return.

Lionel and Zor-El were able to establish a peace treaty between the two kingdoms and formed an alliance. To solidify the new terms between them, they agreed to arrange a marriage that would benefit each kingdom in both wealth and resources. Lionel offered his daughter as a bride to the nominated heir of Krypton and Zor-El accepted it on behalf of his only child, the crowned princess Kara Zor-El.  
  
  
  
-  
  
“I cannot believe that you have done this to me!” Lena Luthor shouted at her father as her servants began packing up her things. “What have I done father to make you come to such a conclusion that I need to be sent away and married off?!”

“Lena, this was an honorable decision. Your marriage to Princess Kara will fortify the peace treaty between our two kingdoms and rectify much of the damage done by your brother. Think of what you will be able to accomplish for your people as the royal consort of the Queen of Krypton.”

“So that responsibility falls on my shoulders and not you? As leader you should always make decisions for the best interests of your kingdom-.”

“And that is precisely what I am doing Lena.” Lionel asserted as he stepped in front of his daughter. “I have no other bargaining chip, no options to offer anyone because your brother depleted everything in his madness and obsession with Krypton. Now I have to correct his mess before I take my last breath and I am trying to give our people some semblance of hope.”

“By marrying me off to an alien-.”

“A civil, rich, technologically advanced alien race-.”

“Then why don’t you marry her then. Since you are so fond of them.”

“Lena, please.”

The brunette folded her arms defensively across her chest and glanced over at Sam, who had been assigned as a lady in waiting to her for the last decade but have proven to be a dear friend to Lena. Sam looked at her from the doorway with pity in her eyes and she felt tears beginning to trail down her cheeks. “If you do this, I don’t ever want to see you again.” She spat viciously at her father and he hung his head in shame.

It was all the answer Lena needed.

With her head held high she led her servants out her room. Sam followed close behind as they made their way outside the mansion and got into the car awaiting to take them to the Kryptonian border. Another servant highly favored by Lena named Jess joined her before the driver pulled off and Lena shot a final glance at the entrance. 

Only her father stood there, not her brother or mother to see her off. It was as if her departure wasn’t deemed important enough for their presence even in support of their Leader’s decision.

Father and daughter locked eyes for a brief moment and Lionel felt a pain in his chest at the rage he found looking back at him. He prayed to whoever would hear him that Lena would one day understand his decision and that she would see him again before he left this world.

“Please, forgive me daughter.” He whispered sadly and watched them drive away.  
  
  
  
-  
  
The heiress had sat silently for the duration of their ride to the Kryptonian border. She watched as the landscape began to change from the tall skyscrapers and heavy smog Thorul was known for to the plush green of forests and shrubbery that lined the countryside of Krypton.

Growing up in a world where an alien race inhabited most of the planet had made Lena curious about their culture and history. Most of her information came from Sam due to the woman being half Kryptonian herself. Lena thought it would be better to get her information from the source and not from rumors or theories made by humans. From what she was able to discern, Kryptonian’s were scientifically advanced and extremely powerful due to the earth’s yellow sun. Many of their inventions and technology were known throughout the universe making them an honorable race. That knowledge alone had proven to be a threat to her older brother because he felt humans deserved to receive accolades and fame not just for earth’s resources but for their own genius and accomplishments.

His envy and madness had drove their kingdom into the ground and now she would have to fix what remained of it. She knew that having Krypton as an ally would prove to be beneficial to her own people and bring back some of the glory and splendor that Thorul was once known for. 

She just had to make her marriage work, even if her wife proved to be an asshole.

Lena broke the silence then and met her friends gaze in the mirror. “Sam, tell me about this Princess Kara Zor-El.”

“She’s a warrior my lady. The princess is known for successful military campaigns against other alien races and strengthening Krypton’s defenses. She leads their army and makes sure that all of the citizens are well protected.” 

“So, she is a brute?” Lena asked as she raised an eyebrow while thinking of what it will be like to have wed a potential militant.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to call the defender of one’s kingdom a brute my lady.” Sam asserted defensively. “I’ve seen firsthand the power she has, and she doesn’t use it carelessly or without thought. Everything is done in the best interest of her kingdom and it’s why she is the nominated heir to the throne.”

Lena diverted her eyes to the outside as she considered Sam’s words. Maybe the princess was a considerate brute but a brute nonetheless and they were certainly opposite. Lena never interacted with Thorul’s military or had a say in anything political. She was an esteemed scientist. Her goals and interests were always in scientific and technological breakthroughs as well as developing cures for the many diseases that plagued humans. Lena’s family had never forced her to become involved with Thorul’s politics or government and her father had always fully supported Lena’s aspirations.

_Until now, it seemed._

“We are almost at the border my lady.” The driver announced and a wave of anxiety hit Lena as she realized that her life would be forever changed.

A hand was placed over hers in a show of comfort and she met Jess’s soft gaze. “It’ll be alright Lena.” She said with a small smile that Lena returned despite herself. Lena was appreciative of the gesture but felt like she needed a drink to calm her ever growing nerves. The driver turned left suddenly, and Lena’s eyes widened at the brightness of the sun that settled over region. The rays casted a golden glow over everything her eyes landed on, from the trees to the mountains and even the river that the driver pulled up to.  
Sam turned to her then and confirmed what she already knew. “We are here.”

The driver put the car in park and came around to open their doors. As Lena stepped out, she heard the sounds of hooves approaching and several Kryptonian soldiers came to a stop in front of her. They were clad in black skin suits with red cloaks adorning their shoulders and a Kryptonian symbol displayed proudly against their chests. A woman with short reddened hair and brown eyes dismounted her horse and greeted them with a warm smile.

“My lady, I am Alex Danvers, leader of the imperial guard of the house of El. We have been tasked with bringing you across the border into Krypton and taking you to the royal palace in Jewel Mountains. I hope your ride here proved uneventful.”

“It was, these are my two ladies in waiting, Samantha Arias and Jessica Chang.” They both bowed at Lena’s introduction and Alex nodded her head in acknowledgement then gestured to the soldiers behind her. Three of them dismounted their horses and walked over to the car to begin collecting Lena’s things.

“Do you know how to ride a horse my lady?” Alex inquired softly. 

“Yes, I do.” Lena said with a smile. “Though I haven’t in a long time.”

Alex chuckled. “That’s ok, I can either arrange for one of my soldiers to take the reins, or perhaps one of your ladies can?” The redhead met the eyes of the tall woman who she learned was named Sam. 

Lena turned to her friend and saw a slight reddening of her cheeks as she and Alex regarded one another curiously. Sam seemed to have been rendered speechless by the question and the brunette decided to answer for her. “No, that won’t be necessary, I will be able to ride solo and they can ride beside me on another horse.”

The two women tore their gaze from each other and looked towards the heiress. “Very well my lady.” The guard nodded and motioned for two horses to be brought towards the women. “We best get a move on then. We are two hours away from the palace and I’m sure you’re weary from your initial trip.” 

“Indeed, I’m usually confined to the Luthor estate and go from my laboratory to my bedroom on a daily basis.” Lena confirmed as she mounted the horse with the help of Jess. The redhead nodded and waited until the women were comfortably situated on their horses before she gave the signal to move out. 

Lena turned around briefly glancing at the area of Thorul that was visible to her and realized she no longer felt as nervous as she had on the way here. Maybe it was the warm welcome of the guard that had settled her or the realization that she no longer had to answer to anyone in her family, but the young Luthor found herself feeling something she’d least expected considering the circumstances she had been placed in.

With each trot of her horse along side several soldiers who rode protectively near to her, and each foot of distance she traveled away from Thorul, she felt exhilaration coursing through her veins. 

For the first time in her life, riding into the unknown, she felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	5. The crowns of violets and roses (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is told of her new arranged marriage and Lena arrives in Krypton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses have run rampant with this story. 
> 
> There will be some dialogue in Kryptonian throughout the story. I will put the translations in the end notes.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!

**Part Two**

* * *

  
  
Princess Kara Zor-El made her way into the high council’s chambers. Her father sat at the head of the table with General Zod to his left and her aunt’s husband Non to his right. There were a few members of the house of El present too such as her cousin and his father Jor-El. It led her to believe that this meeting she had been called to was both of military and political importance and she braced herself for the words that followed her entrance.

The leader of high council, Jul-Us, stood and bowed respectfully to her. “Princess, you have been summoned here on a matter of high importance, please have a seat.”

Kara walked further into the chamber and after the traditional respectful bowing of all members of council, she took a seat and patiently waited for them to begin.

“Daughter, as you are certainly aware, tensions between Thorul and Krypton rose to an all time high when it became known to us what Lex Luthors plans were for the weapons he was developing.”

The princess nodded the affirmative and Zor-El continued. “It was the desire of General Zod and much of the people for us to declare war on their kingdom but high council did not approve of it and wished to deescalate the situation peacefully. I reached out to _Bythgr_ Lionel and he invited me to the Luthor mansion to discuss terms. The meeting went well and we formed a peace treaty and an alliance that will profit both our nations.”

Kara listened carefully and noticed how all eyes were on her suddenly when her father finished his last words. She cleared her throat and shifted nervously as she responded. “It seems the outcome was most desirable father. However, I am curious about the terms of the alliance.”

Jul-Us spoke up then, fidgeting slightly as he met Kara’s eyes. “The terms presented Princess, will ensure that relations between our two kingdoms remain peaceful for years to come and have created the possibility of earth’s citizens dwelling in unity instead of the turmoil-.”

“Forgive me counselor.” Kara interrupted becoming annoyed at the numerous deviations from the actual point that was being said. “Please tell me exactly why I have been summoned here and what the terms of alliance are in as few words as possible.” 

“The terms are marital Kara. _Bythgyr_ Lionel presented the proposal of his daughter’s hand in marriage to the future monarch of Krypton and I accepted on behalf of you.” Zor-El asserted as he met his daughter’s gaze.

Kara’s eyes widened in disbelief and anger laced her tone as she responded. “On behalf of me?”

Zor-El stood up as he answered her. “Yes Kara. On behalf of you. Which I have the authority to do as both your father and king. I accepted a proposal that will benefit our people and will keep peace between two kingdoms that have warred since our coming to this planet. You should be honored to serve in this regard.”

“There is no honor father in stripping me of my options just because the council would rather get in bed with a family that has sought to annihilate us and any other alien presence on earth than fight for what should be ours. We treat this planet with far more respect than humans ever have, and we do not oppress our own people. We liberate and honor them, and humans need to be liberated from the tyranny of the Thorul empire.”

“With all due respect princess, not everything can be solved by the edge of a sword and that is something you must understand if you are to one day rule our people.” Jul-Us interjected in the heated debate between father and daughter. Kara turned a menacing look towards the counselor who seemed to shrink in his seat at the princess’s glare and turned to look at his king who slammed his fist down on the table drawing all attention towards him.

“Enough of this. Kara, you are to marry Lena Luthor whether you personally approve of the union or not.”

“Have I no say father?” Kara questioned then looked to the council members. “Have I no say in the person I am to be married to for the rest of my life?”

“Im afraid it is already done princess. Lady Lena is currently on her way to the palace with the imperial guard. She is set to arrive here tonight and preparations for your wedding ceremony will begin tomorrow.” General Zod answered for the council. “They believe _this_ is the way we rid ourselves of our enemies. By marrying off our royal and highly esteemed warriors to poor broken kingdoms in order to maintain peace.” He spat mockingly and the council members immediately began arguing with him hurling insults and curses at the general until once again the king silenced them with his words.

“Quiet! I have had enough of all of you for one day. We are all aware of our new alliance and we welcome it and seek to maintain it. My daughter is to marry Lady Lena according to our customs and the ceremony will take place one week from today.” Zor-El raised his gaze again to his daughter as he finished his words “And that is final.”

With that the king to his leave and with him the members of high council, her cousin and lastly General Zod. Kara leaned her head back against her chair with a heavy sigh as troublesome thoughts began racing through her mind.

 _Rao, just who the hell is Lena Luthor?_  
  
  
  
-  
  
They had been riding briskly for more than three hours and instead of focusing on the time, Lena took in the sight and sounds of the kingdom of Krypton. After leaving the boarder, Alex had announced the names of each town and city they passed. She explained in detail what the regions were known for and Lena understood that the explanations were given for her benefit to familiarize her with the areas she would one day rule over. The brunette learned that many districts of Krypton specialized in different things, be it food or natural resources, and she mentally noted places of interest that she would like to visit namely, Kandor, Krypton’s capital city, known for it’s recent development of artificial intelligence.

Soon, they reached Argo City, where she learned Princess Kara Zor-El’s primary residence was and where she herself would be living once they were married. They rode through the city and Lena was greeted warmly by the residents, many bowing to her and shouting the word _“bezhgamehd,”_ which Alex told her meant “welcome.” Lena smiled as they passed by and eventually became awestruck when they finally reached the path to the Jewel Mountains.

Luthor estates was by no means scanty, it had been designed to impress and cause marvel to any passersby but the sight of the royal palace with it’s alabaster façade and marbled columns adorning the steps leading up to it, sitting in the center of beautifully colored mountains that seemed luminescent as night began to fall was truly magnificent and even her ladies in waiting commented on it.

“Wow the palace is beautiful and the mountains around it are glowing, I’ve never seen anything like this.” Sam stated, eyes wide with astonishment and Jess nodded in agreement.

Alex chuckled and explained, “On Krypton, the original Jewel Mountains were formed by the fossilized remains of prehistoric birds. It’s believed that they naturally emitted light from their bodies to see one another at night and their fossils did the same as a result of it. When the planet was destroyed many of Krypton’s natural resources landed on earth and portions of the mountains were part of that. It took some time but eventually they were redeveloped by the house of El and became the permanent residence of the ruling monarchs.” 

Lena considered the guard’s words as they rode the path to the mountains. It must have been excruciating for the Kryptonians to live through the destruction of their home world and have to relocate their entire race to an unwelcoming planet and fight for a place to reside in peace. The tensions between human and alien had existed now for five centuries and the true meaning of what her marriage to Kara Zor-El represented for both races fell heavily on the brunette’s shoulders

Lena wondered if the princess was fairing any better.  
  
  
  
  
-  
  
“First, it was General Zod, then it was the prince of Daxam, now an heiress of Thorul, what’s next? An ambassador of Czarnia?” Kara ranted angrily to her sparring partner as he deflected her punches easily and teleported behind her.

J’onn chuckled, remembering the princess’s plight as the high council debated for years on the proper spouse for their nominated heir. “Kara, I know it might seem a bit daunting now, but I believe that this time, the council selected wisely. Thorul’s leader is an old, sick man whose son has proven less than capable of succeeding him. Perhaps his daughter, who is to be the royal consort of the Queen of Krypton, will fair better as leader of her people and will give cause to peaceful relations on this planet for years to come.”

Kara spun around and attempted to kick the Martian, but he was too fast for her in her distracted state. “Rao, you sound just like them and my father.”

“I have served as advisor to the house of El for many years princess, and I do believe that this particular union is well made, both politically and economically. Your reign will mark the end of one era and the bright beginning of a new one.”J’onn said barely missing the tip of Kara’s blade as it cut swiftly through the air. “The people of earth could potentially live under one, united, peaceful regime if your marriage proves to be successful.”

Kara huffed and J’onn finally advanced on her. She easily dodged his punches and fought back with a few combat combinations that sent the Martian to his knees. The blonde grinned as he threw his hands in the air signaling a surrender and she returned her sword to it’s sheath. She was in the middle of walking over to J’onn to help him up when the clearing of a throat stopped her.

The princess turned to face the entrance of the courtyard and her jaw dropped with what she found there.

Standing next to her adoptive sister was the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen throughout the galaxy. Her dark hair fell in inky waves down her back and her smooth porcelain skin looked as if she had been crafted by the gods themselves and sent here to bring Kara to an effortless submission. The woman’s eyes were a shade of green that reminded Kara of the viridescent lakes of Naltor and the lush forests that adorned the kingdom of Krypton.

 _“Rao, zhehd nahn zrhueiao.”_ Kara noted dumbfoundedly, unable to tear her gaze from the goddess before her.

 _“Zhi.”_ J’onn agreed chuckling once more at the princess who seemed to be frozen in motion. “Let’s give her a proper welcome, shall we?”  
  
  
  
-  
  
The trip up the path to the palace had taken almost an hour. Lena had once again lost herself to the scenery and the occasional waft of salt water that laced through the crisp air. Lena knew one of the reasons Krypton prohibited the use of vehicles was due to pollution. They had no doubt become aware of the damage humans had done to the earth with their usage of gas and coal and were concerned for the planet’s welfare. The other reason was because Earth’s sun granted them super powers, one of which, was the envied gift of flight.

Their laws on overuse of Earth’s resources had resulted in crisp, clean air and a clear atmosphere that rendered Lena speechless. As the sun set and the moon rose high in the sky, the visibility of stars shone bright, illuminating the path they were on as if torches lit their way and before she knew it, they had reached the entrance.

Kryptonian soldiers dressed in the same armor and colors of the guards who had accompanied them stood at the entrance. They smiled at Lena and her ladies and welcomed them. As they rode to the front of the palace, Lena noticed the banners that hung vertically on each side of the massive building. They waved proudly in the warm breeze, the crest of El sat in the middle of each banner and was adorned by royal blue coloring of the front and red in the back.

“Well my lady, welcome to the royal palace of the house of El.” Alex announced as they came to a stop and dismounted their horses. “I’ll give you a brief tour along the way to your quarters, as i’m sure you and your ladies are quite exhausted from your long travels.”

“Thank you Alex, that sounds wonderful.” Lena replied and motioned to Sam and Jess to follow her. They entered the palace and were greeted by many servants who bowed and introduced themselves. They passed by a large chamber that Alex had explained was the throne room, in which meetings took place regarding the royal family. She showed them the banquet hall, where they were to dine later in the evening and lastly, a library that she was told contained Kryptonian and intergalactic history dating back thousands of years.

“There is so much more to the palace that I urge you to explore in your free time.” Alex told her as they made their way towards the living quarters and began crossing a large courtyard. “Tonight, you will meet all members of the royal family at the evening feast and your engagement will be formally announced. Kryptonian traditions dictate preparations for marriage are to last seven days, from the initial proposal to the wedding ceremony. You and princess Kara will court openly, in the presence of either the imperial guard or members of the house of El. You’ll attend banquets and tournaments held in your honor, and tour most of the realm together, then your wedding will take place here.” Alex spoke in detail as Lena took it all in, the beauty of the palace’s interior, the smell of the ocean that permeated the air and then the sounds of a silvery voice floating over the redhead’s.

Lena turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw what seemed to be a fight between a tall, gorgeous blonde clad in a skin suit and cape that flapped majestically behind her and an even taller martian who dodged her attacks easily. Lena could barely make out the exchange of words between them but found herself unable to look away from the Kryptonian.

Lena’s eyes widened when the Martian charged the blonde and she confidently met him blow for blow until one particularly strong kick to the stomach caused him to drop to his knees, yielding as he fell. The blonde’s smile lit up her beautiful features and shone as radiant as the sun. Lena found herself transfixed on the golden warrior until she heard Alex clear her throat.

“That my lady, is Princess Kara Zor-El.”

When Lena returned her attention to the princess, a soft gasp left her as she found herself pinned to the spot by the intensity of the blonde’s eyes. Time seemed to stop, and the world faded away as they regarded one another and Lena realized that for the first time in her life, she was stunned into silence.

The princess had said something that caused a chuckle to sound through the air from the Martian. His response seemed to pull Kara from her reverie and they began walking towards them, Kara’s eyes never left hers, even for a second. They closed the distance between them in no time and she found herself face to face with the woman she had called a brute only a few hours earlier.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could’ve prepared her for the strong presence and ethereal beauty of the Kryptonian princess. She was every bit the warrior that had been described to her and nothing at all like she had visualized. The blonde’s eyes were the bluest Lena had ever seen and her skin was magnificently tanned as if the sun had kissed it in favor of her and she was wonderfully built. Kara’s muscles had rippled beneath her skin suit with every step she took and Lena suddenly felt thirsty in a way she never had before.

Alex and J’onn shared a quick glance at each other as Lena and Kara stared at each other silently, both with looks of awe etched across their faces. Sam and Jess looked on with equal blushes, never having seen their mistress have such a reaction to someone that she lost the ability to speak. 

The redhead broke the silence, knowing that it was her duty to introduce them despite the obvious. “Princess Kara, may I introduce you to Lady Lena Luthor of Thorul and her ladies in waiting, Sam Arias and Jessica Huang.”

Jess and Sam bowed respectfully but Kara was still captivated by her intended. Lena couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips and she raised an eyebrow as the princess remained silent even with the introduction. “Your highness. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Lena said and Kara’s eyes widened at the sound of her voice.

 _“Zha.”_ The blonde shook her head and took Lena’s hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it tenderly before she continued. “The pleasure is all mine and please, call me Kara my lady.” 

Lena blushed fiercely as Kara released her hand and met her eyes again with a mixture of fascination and desire pooling within them. “Well, If I am to call you Kara-.”

“Lena it is.” The blonde said smiling and Alex once again cleared her throat. “Princess, I’m sure you’re aware of the long journey that Lady Lena and her associates have taken to get here. They no doubt need to refresh themselves before they join us in the banquet hall for the engagement feast. I was just escorting them to their quarters when the lady became distracted with your sparring.”

Kara took the hint and though she was loathed to let Lena go, she nodded in approval. “Yes, of course, please lead them to their quarters, we shall meet again shortly.” Kara replied before meeting Lena’s eyes again. “I look forward to your company at dinner Lena.” The blonde said and kissed Lena’s hand again. Lena’s blush returned full fledged and butterflies danced in her stomach at the feel of the warrior’s warm lips against her skin. Kara released her hand and bowed to her ladies who returned it gracefully. “Please see to it that they make it to their rooms safely.” She said to Alex then took her leave, her cape fluttering regally behind her.

Lena watched the blonde walk away and trailed her fingers idly over the hand that Kara had so delicately kissed. 

She couldn’t have been more wrong in her initial thoughts about the princess and she decided that for the remainder of the day, she would view both Kara and her people with an open mind and an open heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bythgyr: Leader  
> Zhehd nahn zrhueiao: She is beautiful  
> Zhi: Yes  
> Zha: No
> 
> Kryptonian words and translations are courtesy of Kryptonian.info
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	6. The crowns of violets and roses (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets the members of the house of El and she and Kara come to a realization about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief mentions of sex

**Part Three**

* * *

  
  
  
“You could have warned me about her beauty.” Kara said distractingly to her father as the image of Lena Luthor consumed her every thought. “I was ready to sell my birthright, my riches, all of my belongings had she willed me to do so.”

Jor-El chuckled as he regarded his daughter. She was draped comfortably across the sofa in the King’s living quarters and her eyes were closed as she spoke of her intended. “I did not have the honor of seeing the lady when I visited Thorul. However, has her beauty persuaded you to view your engagement in a different light?”

Kara’s eyes opened then, and her features became serious suddenly. “Father, I do recognize the benefits of this union. Our people have been fighting against each other for many years and I see the opportunities presented by this new alliance. I also understand that it is a fragile one and each kingdom needed something to solidify the agreement and marriage often is best option for that. I just wish you’d at least spoken with me first.”

Zor-El took a seat opposite his daughter with a deep sigh. “Kara, you must understand that as King, my decisions are never easy. My personal feelings regarding political matters are irrelevant due to my primary concern always being for the good of my kingdom. An opportunity for a better future arose when I met _Bythgr_ Lionel and I took it. Truly, I am sorry that I had not consulted you on this, but the matter of your spouse was never your choice. You know as well as I do that Krypton’s rulers as well as their spouses are always selected by high council. That’s how it has been for centuries and that is how it will continue to be.”

Kara frowned at her father’s words but accepted them. “At least _you_ were able to choose your spouse freely.”

The king scoffed and shook his head. “You and I both know that I was never meant to be king. It was Jor-El who had been the nominated heir and I was only selected when he abdicated. By then, I had already married your mother.”

The princess nodded, having heard this story throughout her life from all members of the house of El. Her uncle Jor-El had chosen science and technology over ruling his people and abdicated only three months after becoming king. Her people had nominated Zor-El as his successor due to his royal blood and battle history and the high council accepted the nomination. Zor-El was then crowned King of Krypton and had reigned successfully for the last thirty-five years.

Kara had officially become nominated after she returned home victorious on her first conquest of Starhaven, a planet within the core of the Milky Way galaxy. She had led the King’s army against the inhabitants of that world, and they surrendered only after a few hours of mild combat, seemingly overwhelmed by the raw power and strength displayed by the Kryptonians. Kara had come to peaceful terms with their leader, Dawnstar, and formed an alliance that marked the beginnings of a federation within the galaxy.

The people of Krypton had been elated by Kara’s victory and had voiced their support of the princess’s right to succession. After many more successful military campaigns, the high council had declared Kara heir to the throne of Krypton and had been trying to arrange a suitable marriage for Kara since then.

“I must admit, I would have never expected for her to be so beautiful. My heart nearly stopped the closer I came to her and I couldn’t remember that I had the ability of speech.” The princess said as she reflected once more on the lady’s beauty.

Jor-El’s eyes widened. “She caused _you_ to become speechless? Hmm, perhaps I should’ve invited her to court long ago.”

Kara stood then and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Very funny father. I have one request though. Do see to it that she sits next to me at the dining table. I know it’s usually reserved for Alex but I’d rather her tonight so we can get to know each other better.”

“And you believe you can actually handle a conversation since you lost your ability to speak the last time you saw her?” Jor-El quipped with a smile tugging at his lips.

“I had not expected her to look like that ok?” Jor-El laughed then and nodded his head.

“I’ll see to it that she is seated next to you Kara, as long as your interactions with the lady remain verbal and chaste. We are all aware of your reputation with women and she is not another conquest of yours, she is to be your wife. So please, act accordingly.” The king cautioned meeting his daughters gaze.

Kara chuckled and ran long fingers through her hair as she took her leave. “Ill be the perfect gentleman father, you have my word.”  
  
  
  
  
-

The royal living quarters of the palace was just as astonishing as the rest of it. They strode through an entryway that had Kryptonian carvings etched into the arch and entered a hall with marble pillars that stretched vertically to the ceiling high above them. Their footsteps echoed throughout the halls and several knights posted at the corners bowed respectfully to them. Lena was struck with a feeling of inadequacy as she took in her surroundings, though she did not dare give voice to it. She was a Luthor after all, and Luthors handled any situation impeccably, no matter how daunting the task.

Lena could tell based off the silence of her companions that they were equally awestruck. Statues of past monarchs became visible as they journeyed through to another courtyard, with an immaculate garden and massive trees that provided shade across the entire area. They came to a stop as they passed another arch that had gold emblems across it and the redhead turned to face them. 

“Ladies, this is Princess Kara’s quarters. You have been given the privilege to pick whichever room pleases you. At the far end of the hall, in the corner, is the princess’s bedchamber, but every other room is at your disposal. Please also feel free to use the garden and if you follow this path through those pillars in the back, you have access to the Cogo sea and views of the surrounding mountains.”

Lena smiled warmly and thanked Alex for bringing them safely to their destination. The guard bowed and stated that the evening feast was to begin in approximately two hours. She gave a passing glance to Sam and nodded at Jess as she made her way back through the palace, leaving the three of them there to marvel at the immaculate building they were about to enter. 

At the sound of their voices, a young blonde woman named Eve, who identified herself as the caretaker of the royal living quarters, came out to greet them and helped them get situated. Sam and Jess both took rooms that faced the inner courtyard and Lena was left alone with Eve as they walked down another long hallway that the brunette remembered led to the princess’s chambers. Before they reached it, there was a door that Eve unlocked as soon as Lena set her gaze on it, and when the blonde opened it what she saw was breathtaking. A large open sitting room adorned with floor to ceiling windows and views of the sea that Alex had spoken of came into her line of sight. As she walked inside, the caretaker had shown her into the bathroom which included a glass shower and a sunken tub just begging her to sink her aching body into. From the bathroom they continued into the bedroom which was as stunning as the rest of the chamber. A king-sized gothic bed sat in the middle of the room with similar carvings from the arches embeded throughout the structure of it. The floor was carpeted by a plush exotic looking rug and a glass fireplace burned brightly against the left wall.

The windows in the room were equally massive and a balcony adjoined the bedroom providing Lena with both privacy and serenity. The brunette sighed contentedly and glanced down at Eve with a nod. “I will take this one.” She said and the caretaker bowed, leaving Lena to get settled in.

A few minutes later both Jess and Sam were reclining in her sitting room, conversing about the Kingdom in length and all were in agreement that it was truly a marvel but Lena couldn’t hide the pink tint of her cheeks when Sam brought up the princess.

“So, Kara is quite attractive.” She noted, picking up a piece of fruit that had been sitting on a table, before glancing back at her mistress. 

“Yes she is, shockingly so.” Lena agreed, suppressing a shiver as she remembered the intensity of Kara’s blue eyes that seemed to reflect the seas of Krypton within them. 

Jess’s eyes widened at Lena’s words and she smiled slyly. “Does that mean your opinion about her has changed?”

Lena looked away from them and out the expansive windows lining her sitting room. The brunette could not describe the pull she felt towards the princess the moment their eyes met. Lena’s heart had felt as if it would leap right out of her chest when Kara had kissed her hand then voiced her own pleasure at meeting Lena. She felt her cheeks heat up again at the realization of her own anticipation at seeing the princess again this evening.

Sam’s cough pulled Lena out of her thoughts and she looked towards them and nodded her head. “Yes, my opinion has changed.”

The taller woman smiled knowingly and noted the time. “I believe we should begin preparing you for your attendance at the feast tonight Lena. Especially since you will be meeting most members of the house of El, including the king and queen.”

Butterflies began fluttering in Lena’s stomach as she considered Sam’s words. She would have to make a good impression not just on Kara but on her family and friends. Lena was certain that there were to be certain ones who harbored a bitterness for Luthor’s and began to take on a business-like persona in the event that she was met with distasteful comments or behavior. The brunette stood then and started sorting through her clothes, with the help of her companions, for something to wear. Sam found a red, off shoulder, lace dress that she said Lena would look “killer” in and she decided to go with her friend’s suggestion.  
  
  
  
  
-  
Lena entered the grandiose banquet hall to the announcement of the Martian advisor. His voice echoed throughout the room and her heart beat a nervous rhythm as she looked up to see all eyes suddenly on her. “May I introduce Lady Lena Luthor of Thorul to the house of El.” 

The brunette bowed gracefully as all illustrious members of the royal family turned respectfully at her entrance and smiled warmly at her. As she looked around the room, she noticed that the leader of the imperial guard, Alex, stood inconspicuously in a corner. The redhead nodded supportively towards her then gestured to her left, causing Lena to look towards the balcony at her direction. 

Standing clad in a royal blue skin suit, a red cloak fitted across broad shoulders and golden hair cascading down her back, was Princess Kara Zor-El and her intense cerulean gaze was locked unequivocally on Lena.

The brunette’s breath caught as their eyes met and her mouth ran dry. Lena’s heart hammered in her chest as she began walking towards the blonde who didn’t dare look away, as if nothing else mattered in this moment except Lena, closing the distance between them.  
  
  
-  
Kara had noticed the heiress the moment she entered the banquet hall. Her senses seemed to naturally tune into the sound of Lena’s heart, the rush of blood in her veins and the slight gasp she made when she realized Kara was watching her. As Lena slowly approached her, Kara kept her eyes on the brunette’s, causing green and blue to crash and collide like the waves of the sea. She allowed herself the momentary pleasure of taking in the lady’s attire, loving the way the red laced fabric of her dress looked against her smooth porcelain skin and lost herself to the hypnotizing sway of Lena’s hips until she came to a stop in front of her.

Once again, words failed them both as they stood absorbing each other’s presence. Lena’s gaze landed on Kara’s biceps and she flexed instinctively, barely containing a smirk at the brunette’s sharp intake of breath. A breeze flowed through the hall and Kara inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Lena’s sweet perfume mixed with her own naturally intoxicating scent and relished it. Then breathed out softly, “My lady, you have the kind of beauty that Kings wage war over.”

Lena blushed prettily and raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to her but not nearly close enough for Kara’s liking. Still, the princess could feel the warmth radiating from the brunette’s body and shivered at her husky tone as their eyes met again. “Oh? Would you go to war for me then princess?” Lena replied as an amused smirk formed on her crimson coated lips.

“Yes.” Kara said without hesitation. “Willingly, and I would win.” 

“You’re very confident in your skills Kara Zor-El.” Lena noted, and Kara laughed airily, licking her lips as she replied. “Anyone can win war with the right motivation Lena, and I am quite certain your beauty would give me ample reason to return home victorious.”

Lena hummed in approval and smiled despite herself. “I’ll keep that in mind warrior.”  
  
  
  
-  
J’onn voice sounded into the banquet hall and announced that dinner was to be served. Kara offered an arm to Lena who graciously took it and they walked together into the dining room, much to the approval of all present. As they approached the table, they bowed respectfully to the king and queen, seated at the head of the table before Kara spoke. “ _Ukr, ieiu,_ this is Lady Lena Luthor, heiress of Thorul and my intended wife.”

Queen Alura stood and walked over to them then embraced both Kara and Lena warmly. “ _Bezhgamehd_ Lena. I have heard much about you since my husband spoke of the new alliance with Thorul and I am honored to finally meet you.” The queen said sincerely, and applause broke across the table as the other members supported her words. Kara smiled at the response and looked at Lena whose eyes watered as she regarded Alura. “Thank you so much your highness, the honor is truly mine, since I have arrived, I have been treated with nothing but kindness and warm hospitality.” Lena said tearfully, then added. “These are not things Luthors are accustomed to.”

Alura nodded her head in understanding and rubbed the younger woman’s shoulder in comfort. “Well, in a few days Lena, you’ll no longer be a Luthor but a royal member of the house of El and you will not suffer anymore for the sins of your family.”

Tears began flowing freely down Lena’s cheeks and Kara heart clenched at the sight. She reflexively took the brunette’s hand in her own and entwined their fingers together. Lena turned to look up at her and Kara cupped her cheek affectionately with her free hand, wiping tears away with her thumb. “You’re safe here Lena.” Kara assured her and Lena gripped the blonde’s hand tighter and took deep breaths to compose herself.

The three of them settled into their seats after some time and the evening feast began. The discussion of the alliance was at the forefront of all conversation and Kara watched how her father managed to assuage the doubts had by various members of their house and presented much of the points made by high council as well as J’onn to them in such a manner they had no choice but to agree.

After the discussion of politics had cleared away, the family began taking an avid interest in her intended, often posing questions to Lena to gauge where her loyalties lied and what her future plans were now that she was to be deemed a Kryptonian citizen. Lena had answered all their questions gracefully, as much as one could having only been giving short notice to a life altering event Kara assumed, and mostly everyone was pleased with her answers.

Except for one, General Zod.

Kara had kept an eye on his reactions for most of the evening and could tell he was greatly displeased. Zod had harbored a hatred for humans for as long as she could remember and Lex Luthor’s plans for the annihilation of their race had made him become obsessed with retaliation and the newfound peaceful terms their kingdoms had come to did nothing to pacify the general’s desire for war.

The princess made a mental note to bring this observation to her father’s attention at a later time. 

Queen Alura and Lena had begun a discussion regarding nanotechnology that Kara found fascinating. “For the longest time my colleagues and I have been trying to find a way to heal damaged cells and nerves using nano bytes, however, the side effects usually outweigh any of the advancements we have made and the project has been put on hold as a result of it. It is my lifelong work to find a way for humans to become their best selves, but sickness and injury serves as a major hindrance. If I were to find a way to get the nano bytes to work, without any need to merge with a host or become detrimental in way, it would change life as we know it and we be the greatest medical and technological breakthrough in human history.”

“Wow. You’re beautiful and brilliant.” Kara said aloud and Lena blushed at the praise. Alura nodded in agreement and added. “You should bring your research to our science capital in Kandor. I serve on the council there and I am sure we would be able to assist you with reducing the side effects the nano bytes cause. I find the theory of it fascinating as will many humans who also serve on the board.” The queen turned to Zor-El and asked. “Kandor is a part of the royal tour they are set to embark on tomorrow isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. If it pleases you Lena, we can have your colleagues brought in as well and you can continue your research here in Krypton. I’m sure my daughter approves.” The king said glancing at Kara.

“Of course I do.” Kara confirmed and Zor-El nodded. “Then it’s settled. Whatever you had been working on in Thorul you are to continue here in Krypton, and you can either send for your colleagues or select new staff if you desire.”  
Lena sat back astounded at the luxuries being offered to her and could do nothing more than voice her sincere gratitude to them. “I can only offer thanks for your consideration.”

“I assure you Lena, you are doing much more for both our kingdoms than you may be aware of.” Kara told her with a dazzling smile that made Lena’s pulse race. Their eyes met again and the air between them felt charged and electric as they regarded one another. Zor-El cleared his throat and the queen smiled softly at them while they began chatting lightly on other leisure subjects until exhaustion settled into Lena’s body and she yawned mid-sentence.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Lena said, scandalized by her own actions. They all shared a laugh and Alura spoke in her defense. “No need to apologize, I’m quite sure the day’s activities have drained you and you are in need of rest.”

“Yes.” Lena agreed apologetically. “I have greatly enjoyed everyone’s company, but I do believe I should retire for the night.”

Kara enthusiastically hopped out of her chair and stood at Lena’s side as she rose from her seat. “I’ll escort you back to your room.” She stated then excused herself and Lena from the banquet hall much to the brunette’s relief.

They walked side by side silently for a while basking in the other’s presence until they reached the courtyard. “I can imagine this was as much a shock for you as it was for me.” Kara said and Lena turned her attention towards her.

“I woke up to being told that I was to move to Krypton and marry the heir to throne. No discussion, no notice, just being shipped off as a way of atoning for the mess my brother created. Honestly, I was angry more so than shocked that my father had agreed to this but that all changed the moment I crossed the border.” Lena met her gaze softly and Kara was once again struck by how beautiful she was, especially standing in front of her under a moonlit sky, with the wind flowing through her inky hair. “It changed even more the moment I met you Kara.” She finished softly.

“I found out this afternoon and I had no idea what to expect. I never had even heard of you or seen a picture to know what you looked like, and I had been angry at how the council went about this.” Kara said while holding her gaze. “But I feel like we were brought together for a reason Lena that runs deeper than the politics of it all.”

Lena nodded and bit her lip anxiously. “I do too.” She admitted. “I can’t explain it, but I feel connected to you in a way I never have with anyone else. It feels almost as if I’ve known you my entire life and we have only just met.”

Kara’s breath hitched as she realized they felt the same way at the same time and knew that it couldn’t be a coincidence. She took Lena’s hand in hers and they continued into the royal living quarters until they reached Lena’s chamber.

The blonde smiled as she saw that Lena had selected the room closest to her instead of anywhere else within the building. Lena glanced up at her then and returned her smile. “I love the views in this particular part of the palace.” Kara said and Lena agreed as she leaned her back against the door.

“I have never seen anything as beautiful as the jewel mountains and this palace.” Lena replied and Kara met her emerald gaze.

“I have never seen anything as beautiful as you.” The blonde said lowly. “You are quite an enigma Lena Luthor.”

Lena blushed again for the umpteenth time that day and responded in kind. “So are you Kara Zor- El.”

“I should um, let you get some sleep. Tomorrow we began our tour together and we must leave early to cover the cities on the list.”

Lena nodded and slowly released Kara’s hand, immediately missing the warmth from it. “Then I bid you good night princess.” 

Kara didn’t want to leave, in fact she struggled greatly with not taking Lena right there in the hall of her residence but she had given the king her word that she would not treat Lena like any of her past lovers because she was meant to be more than just another woman she seduced and bedded in a single night.

Lena was meant to become her wife, and rule beside her when she became queen. She was deserving of being courted correctly and having a partner who respected her enough to wait until they were married to become intimate. 

And so, with another soft kiss to the brunette’s hand, she wished Lena a good night and left her with promises of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bythgyr: Leader  
> Bezhgamehd : Welcome  
> Ukr: Father  
> Ieiu: Mother
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


	7. The crowns of violets and roses ( Part Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena embark on their tour. Lena sees Kara in a new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all readers still sticking with this story.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
General Zod flew at a rapid speed to the outskirts of the kingdom. An envoy of Lex Luthor’s had given him a letter with a request to meet secretly. The general had been wary at first but decided he would hear the man out and waited until the banquet was over to sneak away from the palace.

He was enraged that everyone had become fond of the princess’s betrothed. No human should sit upon the throne of Krypton, let alone a Luthor, regardless of the supposed benefits that would come from the marriage alliance. Krypton had thrived for years independently on this planet and was not in any sort of financial or economical crisis.

Allying Krypton with such a weak kingdom was a slap to the faces of all those who had fought in the war of worlds. Zor-El had the power to rid the planet of Thorul and take possession of the earth. Instead, he and the foolish members of the council, decided to let that dying nation feed off their empire due to the one advantage the Luthors had.

Kryptonite.

In their hands, they had the power to not only kill Kryptonians but to wipe out their entire race. This was the main reason Zor-El did not want to go to war with them. However, Zod was convinced Thorul lacked the military strength needed to annihilate their race and believed now was the time to display the true power of Krypton.

The General landed at the location Lex had selected and was pleased to see the mad man already there. Slowly, he made his way over to Lex’s car stopping only a few feet from it. The driver got out of the vehicle then rushed to open the Luthor’s door and he stepped out with an obnoxious air of superiority about him.

Zod was at least several inches taller than the man but it was Lex who looked down at him. “So, Kryptonian, we finally meet.” He said at a comfortable distance from him. “It has come to my attention through mutual acquaintances, that you and I are of like minds. You feel entitled to the earth and believe Krypton should encompass all of it and I think that all aliens are disgusting vermin that must be exterminated.”

The general frowned at this and silently refrained from summoning his heat vision on the bastard in front of him. “What do you propose Luthor?” He asked instead, wanting nothing more than for this conversation to be over.

Rage took over Lex’s face, shaping his features into a cruel, feral frown. “I want my sister back and I want a war General. I want a magnificent war where you and your despicable kind are nothing more than corpses littering the earth!”

Zod fought to control his anger and considered the things which Lex has listed. The first was his sister, which would effectively break the newly formed alliance between the kingdoms and the second was a war, which would certainly follow if Lena Luthor were to be forcibly abducted.

“I shall arrange for your sister to be taken during the engagement tour. They are due to reach the city of Kandor, which is closest to your lands, in three days. I will send word to you once my men have her and she will be brought back to your estate. However, be prepared human, for this will surely upset the princess and incite her wrath. Kara Zor-El is the most powerful warrior within our kingdom and should never been underestimated.”

The Luthor grinned maniacally and walked back to his car. “Oh, I am counting on it Kryptonian.”

As Zod flew back to the palace, he wondered if he was making the best decision to accomplish his goal. There was uneasiness that settled within him at the thought of betraying the King and causing turmoil for the princess. If he managed to have his men abduct Lena in Kandor, what confidence did he have in the Luthor to not kill them the moment they entered Thorul or worse…

What if he captured and tortured them?

The blood of those men would be on Zod’s conscious but what if the end more than justified the means?

If the two kingdoms warred, he was certain Krypton would be the victor and earth would finally be theirs.

Perhaps then, his men’s sacrifice would not be in vain.  
  
  
  
-

“Here’s to Princess Kara and her lovely bride to be!” 

Shouts were heard across the tavern as everyone stood and raised their glasses as Kara entered with Alex at her side. Kara quickly found her hand filled with a glass of rum and she raised it then drank it down in a single gulp to the cheers of all there.

After her initial welcome, she and Alex took a seat opposite each other in the corner of the tavern. They were quickly joined by another imperial guard, James Olsen and his lover named Winn, who served as head of technical support to the house of El.

“Kara Zor-El, getting married? I must say I never thought I would see the day.” Winn joked playfully as he signaled one of the barmaids to bring a pitcher of beer.

“Come on Winn, you had to have known that high council would’ve married Kara off someday.” Alex chided while glancing sympathetically at the blonde.

Kara smiled softly in response. “Well, at least she’s smart and beautiful. Isn’t that what most people look for in a spouse?”

The barmaid came with the pitcher of beer and bowed respectfully before Kara as she placed it on the table then scampered away to another table.

“Yeah.” James agreed reluctantly. “But she’s a Luthor. Aren’t you worried about that?”

Kara shrugged and poured beer into her glass. “Why should I be? She’s aware of what her duties are. _Bythgr_ Lionel is also a Luthor is he not? He’s the one who signed the alliance and sent her here to solidify it.”

“Sure. But what if there is an ulterior motive behind Lionel’s actions? Learning more about Krypton and it’s culture firsthand through his daughter would be an effective way of discovering the kingdom’s strengths and weaknesses.”

Alex scoffed and shook her head. “I think you’re confusing the leader with his son James.”

Kara frowned, her blue eyes darkened in anger at James’s words and the man took a dry swallow at the pointed glare she gave him. “Krypton has no weakness guardian, and you would do well to remember that.”

“I-Im sorry Kara. I meant no-.”

“If there is any sort of malicious plan or scheme against my kingdom, I will find out about it. Until then, never speak ill of Lena again. Do you understand?”

James lowered his gaze in shame. “Yes princess. I’m sorry.”

“He didn’t mean anything by it Kara.” Winn defended his lover softly. “He was just playing devil’s advocate I suppose.”

Kara sighed heavily and ran fingers through her hair. “You know I don’t mind frankness among my inner circle but to make an assumption based off no proven facts to me is judgmental. The tour we are about to embark on will allow me to get to know Lena and if I determine that there is something off about her then I will present it to high council.”

Everyone nodded in approval and the discussion changed to lighter topics.

“So, I noticed you have taken quite a liking to the tall brunette who traveled here with Lena.” Kara stated to Alex when James and Winn turned their attention to a bar fight that broke out between two Kryptonian noblemen.

Alex feigned an interest in the fight and strummed her fingers calmly against the table. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the constant blushing and eye fucking going on between you two?”

The redhead turned to her with a scandalized look and widened eyes. “I-I don’t eye fuck her Kara.”

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Alex there is nothing wrong with you finding someone attractive. I know what happened with Maggie still haunts you but not all of your relationships will turn out that way.”

The guard folded her arms and leaned back in the chair. “Kara, I would prefer to just focus on my duties. I don’t want any distractions that could possibly lead to disappointments and me ending up depressed again.”

Alex and Maggie’s whirlwind romance was a fast and passionate thing. The couple fell in love quickly, got engaged and were about to be married when they discovered that their goals and aspirations were completely different, and neither were willing to compromise. The turning point for Alex however was Maggie’s desire to remain childless.

The engagement had been called off and Alex had not gone on so much as a date in over two years.

“I get it.” Kara said softly. “But you’re a smart woman and I’m sure you won’t make the same mistake twice. Besides, I’m around this time, and if I see you acting like a lovesick puppy I’ll be glad to knock some sense into you.” 

Alex smiled at that and raised her eyebrows when a petite young woman walked into the tavern and immediately set her eyes on Kara. 

“You might have your own lovesick puppy to deal with first.”

“What?”

“Lucy’s here.”

Kara turned around to find the eyes of her lover trained scornfully on her. The blonde stood to her full height and motioned for the commander to follow her outside of the tavern. Lucy nodded and silently stepped back into the warm night. Kara glanced back over at Alex then put a hand on her shoulder.

“If I’m not back within fifteen minutes, she’s managed to kill me.” Kara told the redhead then headed towards the exit.  
  
  
  
-

“So, I found out that you’re marrying Lena Luthor this morning when I returned to my base.” Lucy started as soon as the princess had come near to her. “Imagine my surprise, seeing as we were in bed together the night before.”

Kara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and avoided the major’s gaze. Everything about her and Lucy’s relationship had always been taboo and complex. Lucy was the daughter of a Thorulian general who despised aliens and worked closely with Lex Luthor. Lucy had been a rebel teen who often snuck across the Kryptonian border and attended wild parties hosted by both aliens and humans alike. Kara was also rebellious in her younger years, often sneaking out of the palace to an underground club or party and it was there that the two young women met.

Their friendship quickly turned to a passionate romance amidst the pressures and strain of their personal lives and lasted several years. Lucy hid her identity from Kara for a long time until the princess had begun to take her duties seriously and became fully immersed in them. Lucy also began taking an interest in the military life that had always been around her and enlisted into the army which pulled her further away from Kara.

Once Lucy became aware that what she desired a high ranking military career, she fully disclosed her background to Kara and instead of it repelling the princess, it seemed to ignite her passion and Lucy found herself in Kara’s bed time and time again.

Lucy tried not to fall for the blonde. She knew that it would be too much of a scandal if they were to publicly become a couple and for the last few years, Lucy resigned herself to being a sometime companion to the princess, never pushing for more.

Until last night that is.

Kara had been the one to bring up the fact that she was tired of pretending that all she felt for Lucy was physical desire. Kara told her that when she was off world, she dreamed of her and she treasured the time they spent together.

Lucy reluctantly admitted that she felt the same and had for as long as she could remember.

That was the reason why the news she received this morning came as a complete shock to her and she had spent the day traveling to Argo City to confront her.

Seeming to remember all of this, Kara met her eyes sadly. “Lucy, believe me when I tell you, I had no say in this matter.”

“Of course you did. You just chose to go along with it.”

Kara frowned as she turned to completely face her. “You have no idea about Kryptonian politics. So don’t make assumptions for what you can’t possibly understand.”

“Don’t speak to me as if I’m one of your subjects Kara!” Lucy shouted as water filled her eyes. “I never have been and never will be one of them!”

“Lower your voice Lucy.” Kara warned lowly. “I mean it.”

“Oh? And just what will you do Princess Kara Zor-El hmm? Fry a human with your heat vision just when you’re due to marry one of them?”

“I really can’t believe you think I wanted this! I fought against their decision Lucy, but I cannot disobey my father or override the rule of high council!”

Lucy shook her head in disbelief and tore her gaze from Kara, not wanting the blonde to see her cry in the face of her tempestuous emotions. She knew that the Kryptonian was aware of it though. The smell of the salt in her eyes and sound of her tears hitting the pavement was not lost on her and soon Lucy found herself wrapped in Kara’s strong embrace. 

“Im sorry Lucy. Im sorry.” She whispered softly in her ear. “I never meant to hurt you.”

The major was silent and after a few moments, she pulled away from Kara’s arms for what she knew would be the last time. “I am too.” Lucy finally said. Then she turned and began walking away.

Kara watched her until Lucy was no longer in her line of sight and the sound of her footsteps had faded away.  
  
  
  
-

“Lena, Lena wake up!”

Lena groaned and opened her eyes to two overly excited brunettes urging her to wake up. She rubbed at her eyes and glanced out of the window to determine the time.

“Its five in the morning Lena.” Jess told her. “Come into the sitting room, you must see what she sent you!”

“Who?” Lena asked as she climbed out of bed. Her friends beamed at her and replied at the same time. 

“Kara!”

Lena entered the living room to find servants opening trunks full of a silk gowns, shoes and jewelry all fashioned in the Kryptonian style. The clothes were all different colors and were aesthetically pleasing. The door to her room opened as she was admiring the gifts placed before her and Alex stepped in with a broad smile on her face.

“Good morning ladies. As you can see, the princess felt it was a top priority that you have proper clothing for the tour. I hope everything is to your liking.”

“Everything is lovely.” Lena replied. “Please convey my gratitude to the princess.”

Alex glanced over at Sam then blushed when their eyes met. She turned back towards Lena with cheeks tinged with pink. “You will be able to tell her yourself my lady. You’ll be riding together throughout the tour. Her wishes.” 

Lena felt own cheeks heat up at the thought and cleared her throat. “Well, then I look forward to riding with her.”

“Very good. Please select the clothes you would like to wear today. The remainder of them will be transported to the city of Erkol which is your first stop along the tour and four hours away on horseback. You will see smaller villages as you ride and many of the townspeople will come out to greet you since the engagement was just formally announced.” 

“When do we leave?” Jess asked excitedly.

“In approximately one hour. When you are ready let one of the servants know and I will return to escort you all to the courtyard.”

The guard took her leave then and the ladies frantically went through each trunk trying to figure out what to wear. Eventually, Lena settled on a blue tunic dress that fit nicely against her curves while still managing to be comfortable. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and she put on light make up due to the terrain she believed they would be traveling through. Once, satisfied with her appearance, she checked on Sam and Jess who were both adorned in similar dress and they alerted Eve that they were ready to be escorted out.

The Princess travelled with quite a large entourage. There was the half of the imperial guard, several servants, noblemen and members of the royal family awaiting them when they entered the courtyard. Everyone bowed respectfully towards Lena as she made her way to the center where Kara sat regally on a white stallion. The blonde clutched the hilt of her sword as their eyes met and a slow smile spread across her features. Kara was in a red body suit that was adorned by a black cape and her family’s crest shown in gold proudly across her chest. The blonde’s hair was loose around her shoulders and her gaze was locked on Lena as if she were the only thing that existed in that moment.

Lena was struck again by how gorgeous Kara really was even with the power and strength she easily exuded.

“My lady.” Kara spoke when Lena was finally near enough to hear her. “I hope that you had a good night’s rest and were pleased this morning with the gifts I sent.”

Lena smiled broadly. Both she and her ladies bowed respectfully as they stood directly in front of the princess and those who were gathered there. “Yes Princess. In fact, I may have had the best sleep of my life and your gifts were a wonderful surprise.”

Kara beamed then gestured to two servants who brought a pair of white horses towards them. “These horses are for your ladies, but as for you, I would rather you ride with me. It will allow us to get further acquainted with one another unless you would prefer differently.”

“Not at all, I am honored to ride with you Princess.” 

“The honor is truly mine my lady.” Kara replied lowly and reached out a hand to help Lena onto the horse. She settled easily behind the princess and marveled at both the feel of Kara’s toned arms and the rippling of her back muscles as she took up the reins in a strong grip. 

“Comfortable?” Kara asked as Lena’s hands settled on to her waist.

“Very.” 

Kara chuckled lightly then motioned to Alex. “Off we go then.”  
  
  
  
-  
They started at a gallop, traveling briskly through Argo city and its nearby towns. The pace slowed to a trot once they were outside of the city and entered a new region that Kara called ‘the outer realm.’ People there wore white tunics and the terrain was rural. Their fields were a lush green and as they passed through Lena could tell there was a vast agricultural community there. 

Kara explained that this was where most of Krypton’s food was sourced and the conditions for farming were nearly perfect there. The air was scented with apples and cedar wood. Distantly, Lena saw men herding sheep and fruit being picked from trees. It was a wonderful sight and one she had never seen in Thorul. Everything there seemed to come from a factory or lab where artificial flavor and chemicals were created and Lena wondered if her father had ever sought out the farmlands of their kingdom or did simply he accept what was given to him as food and substance.

She wondered, could that be the reason he was so ill?

“What are you thinking Lena?” Kara’s soft voice inquired. “You’ve been silent for some time.”

“Lost in my thoughts Princess. I’ve never seen lands so beautiful and clean as this. My world is a manufactured and polluted one.”

Kara nodded in understanding. “It doesn’t have to be. You certainly can change the ways of your people by helping them to reject what they have accepted as normal.”

“How?” Lena asked dejectedly. “For centuries Thorul has thrived on making things economical and profitable for it’s citizens, without a care to their actual wellbeing.”

“When you become my wife, you will have access to resources that once alluded you and your wealth will allow you to change the economy of your kingdom. You’ll be able to do whatever you desire my lady. I believe your father knew that the future of Thorul would be better off in your hands than your brother’s and that’s why he sent you here.”

Lena took a moment to meditate on Kara’s words. Could that have been the underlying reason behind the old leader’s actions? Lena would certainly be able to accomplish much by being the wife to a princess of a vastly rich land. Perhaps, she may be able to save her own kingdom with this new alliance in a way that she would’ve never thought to do had she remained in Thorul.

Lena made it her goal that when they arrived in Erkol, she would write her father a letter letting him know that she no long harbored anger or resentment towards him but was coming to an understanding of his hasty actions with the more time she spent in Krypton.

And the more time she spent with Kara.

_So much for being a brute_ , she mused.

“Thank you, Kara, I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

The blonde chuckled. “Politics are always complex matters that are necessary but must be handled in moderation lest you become consumed by them. Don’t worry Lena, you are not alone and I will help you with the madness of it all.”

Lena felt comforted by the princess’s calm demeanor and her supportive comments. It became quite easy to see why the citizens of Krypton had selected Kara as their future queen. She showed a genuine interest in both her companions and her kingdom while still maintaining a powerful presence that Lena felt drawn to. Kara emitted a level of strength and bravery that Lena wished she had but she knew their backgrounds were completely different. The princess was born into a world where duty and honor overrode personal desires and Kara could not appear weak if she were to rule a kingdom. Lena knew that what had been required of Kara for much of her life were things she may have been uncomfortable with but she certainly prevailed despite her own doubts or limited knowledge and Lena decided she would strive to do the same.

As time went on, the landscape began to change into a rocky terrain thick with fog that the Kryptonians had no trouble navigating through. Lena could make out the outlines of statues lining a paved road and the colors of banners that held a different crest than the house of El. Distantly, she heard shouting and swords clashing together. She instinctively gripped tighter at Kara’s waist and felt immediately consoled by the warm hand that covered her own. “You have no need to fear anything Lena. We have reached the entry of Erkol and it is governed by the house of In-Ze which was the original house of my mother.”

The fog slowly cleared, and Lena’s breath was stolen by the sight of massive mountains that surrounded the entire region. The entry was into the city gated and heavily armored soldiers were kneeled before them. Kara halted on a paved pathway that led to an immense castle made of grey stone. Around them, Lena could still hear fighting and commands being given gruffly in Kryptonian and she noted the stark contrast to the region they had traveled from. 

Alex strode confidently over to them on her horse and gestured in the direction of the sounds. “Erkol is the center of the Kryptonian military guild my lady. The soldiers nearby are merely sparring. This is where we come to enlist and begin training in combat, discipline and strategy.” The guard explained and Lena finally understood what she was seeing.

Kara’s hand remained atop hers and she motioned to the soldiers to open the gates. “I spent many years here before I embarked on my first campaign. My aunt and her husband oversee what transpires within these gates and are the lords of the region. General Zod has also made his home here. Trust me, you are safe.”

Lena noticed that many of the soldier’s eyes were on her including the General’s and though Kara’s words soothed her, she couldn’t stop the feeling of anxiety that rolled in her stomach. The princess’s family had been nothing but warm towards her, but she still was Thorulian and daughter to Thorul’s leader. The brunette could not turn a blind eye towards the animosity and hatred that must linger within members of Krypton’s illustrious society towards Luthors. Lex’s disdain for all alien life on earth was a well-known fact and most Luthors shared the same hatred with the exceptions of both Lionel and her. She only hoped that the citizens within this city would give her a chance to show her intentions were not malicious by any means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bythgyr: Leader
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
